Oddly Relieved
by HPLives
Summary: Formerly titled Malfoy Manor! [DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS] Chapter 23, Malfoy Manor, from Ron's POV. Continues into what happens at Shell Cottage afterwards. Please R&R! Rated T for some of Ron's thoughts in later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

All of the things that people say are straight from Deathly Hallows, I just changed the point of view from Harry to Ron, so we can see what Ron is thinking! Enjoy.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe it. He, Harry, and Hermione had been found by the Snatchers. After evading capture for months, Harry had slipped and said Voldemort's name. At once, the protective charms set up by Hermione were broken.

Many feeble excuses later, he was being dragged by one of the Snatchers through the suffocating darkness, his mouth still bleeding from where Scabior had punched him. The sensation lifted as quickly as it had begun, and Ron, along with the other four captives, was being forcefully led up a long drive that ended in a large iron gate: the Malfoy manor.

The Snatcher that had Apparated with Ron let go of him and strode up to the gate. Ron licked his lips; it seemed the bleeding had slowed. He turned to look at Hermione on Harry's right. Her face was shockingly white, yet determined. It was one of the many things Ron loved about her; how she could show bravery, even in the most dangerous of times.

"How do we get in?" the Snatcher called. "They're locked, Greyback, I can't─blimey!"

Ron looked to see what had happened. The gate had transformed itself into a frightening face which spoke in a commanding tone: "State your purpose!"

"We've got Potter!" Greyback roared triumphantly. "We've captured Harry Potter!"

At these words, the gate swung open, as though eager to see if what Greyback claimed was true. The Snatcher gripped Ron's arm again and steered him up the drive towards the front door.

Ron looked to his left and had to stop himself from laughing out loud. _An albino peacock?_, he thought. He caught Hermione's eye and grinned, for she had also seen the peacock. They shared a look for a few moments. He mouthed at Hermione, "It'll be okay." She replied soundlessly, "I hope so."

All of a sudden, they stopped. Ron realized they were at the front door. It opened, and he saw a thin, blonde woman standing in the doorway. Narcissa Malfoy.

"What is this?" she said in a cold voice, so much like her son's, but higher.

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" rasped Greyback. "We've caught Harry Potter!"

Greyback seized the swollen-faced Harry as Scabior said, "I know 'e's swollen, ma'am, but it's 'im! If you look closer, you'll see 'is scar. And this 'ere, see the girl? The Mudblood" ─Ron felt his anger rising─ "who's been traveling around with 'im, ma'am. There's not doubt it's 'im, and we've got 'is wand as well! 'Ere, ma'am─"

Scabior gave the blackthorn wand to a highly skeptical Narcissa.

"Bring them in," she said.

Ron and the others were shoved up the front steps into a large and ornate hallway. Narcissa led the way, saying as she went, "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If this is Harry Potter, he will know."

_That's it_, Ron thought as they were pulled into a cavernous drawing room, the ornamental chandelier hanging from the ceiling as gaudy as the peacock in the front lawn. _That slimy git Malfoy's going to dime us out._

"They say they've got Potter." Narcissa said to the room at large. "Draco, come here," she added to her son, who was sitting in front of the fireplace across the room.

Once Draco had come to stand next to his mother, Greyback said, "Well, boy?"

"I can't─I can't be sure," said Draco.

Stunned at Malfoy's answer, Ron's jaw dropped. _He can't be serious?_, he thought. _He's _always_ jumped at the chance to screw us over, why stop now? Not that I'm not grateful…_

Ron was vaguely aware of voices arguing around him, but his attention had shifted to Hermione once again. His mind backtracked to when he first met Hermione six years previously. She had told him he had dirt on his nose, and he had thought how bossy and annoying she was. He laughed mentally at his eleven-year-old self. _If I had known then that I would be in love with_─

"─the Mudblood then?"

Greyback's voice and the shifting of the group so that Hermione was most prominent brought Ron back to the present. His anger rose again, wanting a go at Greyback for calling Hermione that name twice.

"Wait," said Narcissa, "Yes─yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't this the Granger girl?"

_Soon to be my __girl, if everything goes right_, Ron found himself involuntarily thinking as Draco said, "I…maybe…yeah."

Before Ron could even process what Draco had said, Lucius came over to where Ron was tied and said eagerly, "But then, that's the Weasley boy! It's them, Potter's friends─Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name─?

"Yeah," Draco said, his back to Ron and the others. "It could be."

"What is this?" a sharp voice asked. "What's happened, Cissy?"

The drawing room door opened, and Bellatrix Lestrange strode to where the prisoners were tied. She eyed them carefully.

"But surely," she said quietly, "this is the Mudblood girl" ─_I swear_, Ron thought, _if one more of them calls her that_─ "This is Granger?"

Ron turned to look at Hermione, who was shaking slightly. She seemed to know, as he did, that even with Draco's reluctance to identify them properly, there was no way out of the situation if Bellatrix recognized even one of them.

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cried Lucius, "And beside her, we think, Potter!"

"Potter?" shrieked Bellatrix, now examining Harry. "Well, then, the Dark Lord must be called!"

_This is it_, Ron thought a second time, though he believed it more now. He looked around at his best friend, whose face looked pained. _His scar_, he thought. Hermione turned around and looked at Ron for the first time since they entered the manor. She looked more frightened than he had ever seen her. Maybe Ron was imagining things, but the longer Hermione looked at him, the calmer her face seemed to become. For a few glorious moments, Ron gazed into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, willing himself to drown in them, drown in them with her, with nothing to worry about: no Voldemort, no Horcruxes, just him and Hermione, together forever. If _we ever make it out of this alive_, he thought, _I've got to tell her I love her_.

All of a sudden, Bellatrix screamed, "STOP!" and he and Hermione broke their gaze.

"Do not touch it!" She was yelling at Lucius, who was about to press his pale, slender finger to the Dark Mark burned on the inside of his left arm. "We shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

_So, he's not coming now_, Ron thought, the weight pressing around his chest lifting slightly. _We've got a better chance of surviving if You-Know-Who doesn't show up_. He found himself thinking of a way to escape from the manor alive; of himself being the hero; of a beaming Hermione running at him, and instead of punching him, kissing him, loving _him_…

Ron was shaken from his daydream by the sound of Bellatrix stunning three of the Snatchers almost simultaneously, and then bearing down upon the Greyback, the sword of Gryffindor clutched in her hands.

"Where did you find this sword?" she hissed. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

"It was in their tent," rasped Greyback. "Release me, I say!"

Bellatrix did release him, and then ordered Draco to take the unconscious Snatchers out into the courtyard. She then turned to face the prisoners.

"If this is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed. The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself," she muttered. "But if he finds out…I must…I must know."

Bellatrix turned to her sister and said, "These prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think about what to do."

Narcissa hesitated for a moment, then addressed the werewolf.

"Take them down to the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply, "All except…except for the Mudblood."

Ron's heart jumped into his throat.

* * *

So, obviously, if you've read DH, then you know what happens next, but tell me if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This story got more hits in one night than half of my other stories, so apparently, I have struck gold. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and/or alerts; it made me feel happy inside :)

* * *

Here's a recap:

_Narcissa hesitated for a moment, then addressed the werewolf._

"_Take them down to the cellar, Greyback."_

"_Wait," said Bellatrix sharply, "All except…except for the Mudblood."_

Ron's heart jumped into his throat. _Not Hermione_, he thought. Reacting instantly, he shouted, "No! You can have me, keep me!"

For a second, he thought that Bellatrix was going to murder him, but instead she hit him hard across the face. His cheek stung.

"If she dies under questioning" ─ Ron's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch ─ "I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them ─ yet."

Bellatrix gave Greyback his wand back, took out a short silver knife, and cut Hermione loose from the others. She dragged Hermione by her hair to the middle of the room. As Greyback forced the prisoners through the door, it was all Ron could do to not cry out for Hermione, to tell her that he loved her, that he would get her out if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Greyback crooned at Ron. "I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, ginger?"

Ron was shaking with anger at Greyback, and fear for Hermione. He tried to free his hands from the ropes that bound him so he could run and get Hermione. He hardly realized that they had traveled down a steep staircase and stopped in front of a large black door. Greyback unlocked it with a tap of his wand, shoved them inside, and slammed and locked the door again. They were in total darkness, and then Ron heard a sound that ripped at his heart: Hermione screaming in pain.

"HERMIONE!" he bellowed. He tried again to free himself from the ropes. She screamed again. "HERMIONE!"

He thought that Harry said something, but was unable to hear him clearly due to the pounding in his own ears. All Ron wanted was to let Hermione know that he was going to come and get her.

Her screams echoed off of the walls in the cellar, and Ron yelled, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

Just when Ron was going to shout again, he heard a whisper from behind him.

"Harry? Ron?"

"Luna?" said Ron incredulously, forgetting for a second about Hermione.

"Yes, it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!"

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, I expect so," said Luna. Ron was relieved. He was going to be able to save Hermione after all. "Just a moment…"

Hermione screamed again, and Ron yelled out her name once more, half-hoping that just saying it would bring her to him, or that yelling her name loud enough would block out the horrible sound of her screams. His brain became clouded with desperation to escape from this cellar.

"You'll need to stay still," he heard Luna say.

Luna set to work unknotting the rope, and Bellatrix's voice carried down to where they were trapped.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _Where?_"

"We found it ─ we found it ─ PLEASE!" Hermione screamed yet again. Ron felt tears spilling from his eyes. He knew that Bellatrix was not a forgiving witch, and if Hermione did not tell her what she wanted to hear, she would kill her. _She can't die_, thought Ron, and he struggled even harder against the ropes.

"Ron, please stay still!" Luna whispered. "I can't see what I'm doing ─"

"My pocket!" Ron said, remembering the device Dumbledore left him. "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!"

He felt Luna reach into his pocket, and a second later, the cellar was full of the light sucked from the lamps in their tent.

"Oh, that's much easier, thanks, Ron," Luna said, returning to the tedious task of hacking through the ropes.

Ron heard Bellatrix again, sounding slightly demented.

"You are lying, you filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth!_"

Hermione screamed again, and Ron bellowed, "HERMIONE!" as Bellatrix spoke once more.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth, or I swear, I will run you through with this knife!"

Ron forgot to breathe for a moment, and then he felt the ropes around his wrists fall to the floor. With only the thought of getting to Hermione, of saving her, comforting her, Ron dashed around the room, running his fingers along the wall and low ceiling. _There's got to be a way out._

A sudden idea gripped him. Ron closed his eyes, focused with all his might on the Malfoy's drawing room and spun on the spot. When he opened his eyes, he was still staring at the black walls of the cellar. He tried again and again, but it was useless: he did not have his wand.

He heard Luna say, "There's no way out," but he ignored her. _There has to be a way out_. Even though he knew it wouldn't work, he tried to Disapparate again.

Ron had just stopped spinning when Bellatrix's cry of "_CRUCIO!_" and Hermione's terrible screams rent the air and his heart. His tears came again. He was angry at himself for not being able to save the girl, ─ no, _woman_ ─ he loved. Ron punched the walls of the cellar. _Maybe they'll fall down if I hit them hard enough_, he thought.

He turned to glance at Harry, who was yelling words he could not hear at the shard of a mirror. Ron resumed his fruitless efforts of breaking down the wall when Hermione screamed worse than ever. His head was surely going to explode if he heard her scream one more time, so he yelled out again "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" just to drown out the cruel sound.

"How did you get into my vault?" he heard Bellatrix scream. "Did that dirty goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed, and Ron's heart ached at the sound. "We've never been inside your vault….It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A likely story!" screeched Bellatrix.

"But we can find out easily!" called Lucius. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

Ron was hardly aware of anything that was going on, other than Harry whispering urgently to the goblin. He wiped his streaming eyes on his sleeve and fell to the floor, running his hands through his hair. _All the things I should have said to her_, he thought miserably, _all the things I should have done_…

But he couldn't think for too long, for there were footsteps echoing down the stairs leading to the cellar.

"Stand back," said Draco Malfoy's cold voice from right outside the cellar door. Ron regained some of his composure and stood up. "Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you!"

Ron fished the Deluminator back out of his pocket and clicked it once, plunging the cellar back into darkness. Draco unlocked the door and grabbed Griphook the goblin. He was gone as quickly as he had come. Once they could no longer hear Draco's footsteps, Ron clicked the Deluminator. The restored light and a loud _crack_ announced the arrival of Dobby the house-elf.

"DOB ─" Ron began to yell, but Harry hit him on the arm to stop him. Ron realized that he had almost given away their only means for escape, and resolved to stop yelling.

Harry and Dobby conversed for a few moments, but were interrupted by another of Hermione's screams. Keeping his tacit promise to be quiet, Ron instead focused his energies on what Dobby was saying, trying to block out Hermione's screams.

"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" Harry was asking Dobby, who nodded.

"And you can take humans with you?"

The elf nodded again.

"Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them ─ take them to ─"

"Bill and Fleur's," Ron said, stunned with his stroke of brilliance. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!"

Dobby nodded a third time.

"And then come back," said Harry. "Can you do that, Dobby?"

"Of course, Harry Potter," whispered Dobby. Dean, Luna, and Mr. Ollivander caught hold of the elf's fingers. With another _crack_, they had vanished.

"What was that?" Ron heard Lucius Malfoy's voice shout from above them. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?"

He and Harry stared at each other. Ron gulped.

* * *

Well? Loved it? Hated it? Want to read more? Let me know by reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then Ron and Hermione would have gotten together in the sixth book, and Fred would not have died.

I want to say thanks again to all of the people who have reviewed and added this story to their faves/alerts. It means so much!

* * *

Here's a recap:

"_What was that?" Ron heard Lucius Malfoy's voice shout from above them. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?"_

_He and Harry stared at each other. Ron gulped._

"Draco ─ no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!" Ron heard footsteps crossing the room overhead.

The silence from the drawing room was far from reassuring to him; at least when Hermione was screaming, he knew she was alive.

"We're going to have to try and tackle him," Harry whispered. "Leave the lights on," he added, as Ron was about to pull out the Deluminator. They heard someone descending the steps outside the door, and backed against the wall on either side of it.

"Stand back," said Wormtail. "Stand away from the door. I am coming in."

The door flew open, and he and Harry launched themselves at Wormtail. Ron seized his wand arm and forced it upwards as Harry covered his mouth with his hand to prevent him from calling out. Wormtail's wand emitted sparks, and his silver hand closed around Harry's throat.

"What is it, Wormtail?" called Lucius Malfoy from above.

Thinking fast, Ron called back in what he thought was a decent imitation of Wormtail's voice, "Nothing! All fine!"

Ron turned to look at Harry, who was being strangled before his eyes. Ron was trying to keep a grip on Wormtail's wand arm, and therefore unable to pry the silver fingers away from Harry's throat. Harry said something in a raspy voice to Wormtail, and all of a sudden, the fingers of his silver hand slackened their grip. Harry was able to wrench himself free, but kept his hand on Wormtail's mouth.

"And we'll have that," whispered Ron, taking Wormtail's wand from his normal hand.

Still a little disconcerted about the absence of Hermione's screams, Ron did not immediately notice that Wormtail's silver hand was now moving slowly but surely towards its owner's neck. Once it gained contact, Wormtail's face began to turn blue.

"No!" Ron said, releasing Wormtail's arm and joining Harry in his efforts of prising the silver fingers from around Pettigrew's neck. As horrible as he had been to he, Harry, and Hermione, Ron did not want him to die. He had, after all, been his rat for twelve years.

Desperate, Ron said, "_Relashio!_" but nothing happened. Pettigrew dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione gave a dreadful scream. She's still alive, thought Ron as he looked up at the black ceiling of the cellar. He looked back at Pettigrew; he was dead.

He and Harry looked at each other. They left Pettigrew's body in the cellar and raced up the stairs into the hallway leading to the drawing room. Cautiously, they crept along it until they reached the open drawing room door. Ron had a clear view of the scene. He scanned the room for Hermione. He found her at Bellatrix's feet; the only sign of life she showed was the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook, who was holding the sword of Gryffindor in his long-fingered hands. "Is it the true sword?"

Ron took a quick look at Harry, who was holding his breath. _That must be what Harry was whispering to Griphook about_, he thought, _because if Bellatrix finds out the sword is real, and that Hermione was lying…_.He didn't want to think about what Bellatrix would do to her.

"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," said the goblin.

Just as relief broke across Ron's face, Bellatrix's did the same. _That can't be good_, he thought.

"Good," Bellatrix said, slashing a deep cut into Griphook's face. He dropped to her feet with a yell, and she kicked him aside. "And now," she said triumphantly, "we call the Dark Lord!"

She pushed back her sleeve and pressed her forefinger to the Dark Mark burned in her arm.

Ron watched Harry as his eyes closed and he gripped his forehead. _He must be seeing into You-Know-Who's mind_, thought Ron, all too familiar with the expression Harry wore on his face.

"And I think," said Bellatrix, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

Something inside Ron broke. Not pausing to think ─ not realizing that he was an eighteen-year-old who had not finished school, and that three full-grown wizards and a werewolf, all loyal to Voldemort, were inside the drawing room ─ Ron burst through the door with only one thought on his mind: Hermione.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he advanced on Bellatrix and Disarmed her. Harry caught her wand, Stupefied Lucius Malfoy with it, and instantaneously, jets of light shot from Draco's, Narcissa's, and Greyback's wands at Harry and Ron. Harry rolled behind a sofa and Ron ducked to avoid the spells. Just as Ron was preparing to get up and run at Hermione, Bellatrix grabbed her and shrieked, "STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Ron froze. Bellatrix had the silver knife pressed against an unconscious Hermione's throat. In his peripheral vision, Ron saw Harry come out from behind the sofa. Neither lowered their wands.

"Drop your wands," Bellatrix whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Ron did not drop his wand. What he wanted to do was kill Bellatrix, but from the way she was supporting Hermione, he couldn't; he might hit Hermione instead.

"I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat. Ron's heart dropped into his stomach.

"All right!" he heard Harry shout, and he dropped Bellatrix's wand. Knowing they had lost, Ron reluctantly dropped Pettigrew's wand.

"Good!" she leered. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

Ron watched as Draco scurried over and picked up their discarded wands. He looked over at Harry, whose face was screwed up in pain. By his friend's countenance, Ron could tell that Voldemort was indeed coming.

"Now," said Bellatrix softly, as Draco hurried back to her with the wands, "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."

Ron was ready to attack Greyback single-handedly and without a wand, just to keep him away from Hermione, but he did not get the chance. At Bellatrix's last word, a grinding noise came from the ceiling of the drawing room. They all looked upwards in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a crack and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; she dropped Hermione and threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione. Ron saw the shards of crystal slash at her face, and immediately went to pull her out from under the wreckage.

After he had pulled her out, he gazed upon her face. Even with all of the cuts, she looked beautiful. Ron removed a few pieces of the shattered crystal from her bushy hair.

"Hermione," he whispered softly, stroking the side of her face, feeling her warmth. As if she was waiting for him to say her name, Hermione opened her bloodshot eyes.

"Ron…" she said in a shaky voice.

He was overcome with emotion as he looked intently at the brave witch he loved. Ron could hear a battle occurring elsewhere in the room, but the only thing that existed to him right now was Hermione.

"Shhh, don't talk," he said soothingly. "Save your energy. We need to get out of here. Can you stand up?"

"I think so," said Hermione, grasping Ron's proffered hand so she could get up. She winced as she put weight upon her right leg.

"Ow!"

Ron looked to see what was wrong, but before he could, he heard Harry yell at him.

"Ron!" Harry threw a wand at him. "Catch ─ and GO!"

He caught the wand, and Hermione gripped his arm tightly. A little dazed by her closeness, Ron focused on Shell Cottage, and spun on the spot.

* * *

Please review!

ALSO- if you are not a big fan of fluff, you may want to stop reading now, because the next chapter will be full of it, as we leave the solid world of Harry's POV and enter into what Ron and Hermione were really up to at Shell Cottage...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Over 3,500 hits (I know they don't mean much)! And 42 reviews! I'm so happy!

Sorry about the long wait- this chapter has been the hardest to write for me. Once again, thanks to my regular readers, and extra-special thanks to those who regularly review, and who added this/me to their alerts/faves!

* * *

Here's a recap:

"_Ron!" Harry threw a wand at him. "Catch ─ and GO!"_

_He caught the wand, and Hermione gripped his arm tightly. A little dazed by her closeness, Ron focused on Shell Cottage, and spun on the spot._

As they zoomed through the darkness, he felt Hermione bump against him. His ears reddened.

A second later, they hit solid ground, and Ron breathed in salty air. He stood up and looked himself over. _At least I didn't splinch myself this time_, he thought.

He looked over at Hermione, who let go of Ron's arm, tried to take a step forward, and fell. Ron grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling on her injured leg. Hermione turned to look at Ron, whose ears were still bright red.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered, her face shockingly white, seemingly entranced by his eyes.

Ron looked down at her right leg, which he was shocked to see was bleeding profusely. A particularly large shard of crystal was sticking out of it. Hermione looked at her leg, too, and gasped.

Realizing what he should do, Ron stammered, his whole face red, "I, er, don't reckon you'll, er, be able to walk in this condition." He motioned to her leg. "Would it be okay if I…?" He left the question hanging, hoping she would understand.

"Sure," Hermione said, her face flushed, "just take me somewhere I can get this mess sorted out. Where are we, anyway?"

"Bill and Fleur's," Ron said as he lifted Hermione bridal-style and started to carry her towards the house. "It's protected by the Fidelius Charm, so it should be fairly safe."

"Well, that explains why I can't see it," Hermione said. "I was worried we'd landed in another deserted field!"

She laughed, and all of Ron's uncertainties seemed to vanish with that soothing sound. He chuckled with her and adjusted her in his arms. Although she was still too pale to be considered healthy, he was happy that she was alive.

In all of the excitement, Ron had nearly forgotten about Harry. _I wonder why he's not here yet_, he thought. The same thought seemed to cross Hermione's mind as they approached the front door of the cottage.

"What happened to Harry?" she questioned as he placed her down on the front steps. She stood on tiptoes and looked over Ron's shoulder, expecting Harry to be standing just behind them.

"I dunno," Ron said truthfully, knocking on the front door. He turned to Hermione, who looked worried. "He Apparated after me, so…" Ron's stomach twisted into a knot. What if something did happen to him?

"I'm sure he's fine," he added, not really believing it himself, but wanting to calm Hermione down.

It appeared to work, for Hermione looked into his sapphire eyes and said, "You really think so?" She looked as if she was using all of her energy to remain standing.

"Yeah, 'course," Ron said. "I mean, he is the Boy Who Lived, after all." He cracked a smile.

Hermione returned his smile with a great effort, and fainted. Ron's breath caught in his chest. Luckily, he caught her before she attained any further injuries.

A few seconds later, he heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" came Bill's voice from the other side of the door.

"It's me!" Ron said, a little distressed at Hermione's current condition. "I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley, your youngest brother. I am deathly afraid of spiders, and if you don't let me in, I'll ─!"

The door opened. A flustered Bill came out with his wand drawn. Fleur, Dean, and Luna were standing slightly behind him.

"Ron!" Bill exclaimed, seeing his youngest brother supporting an unconscious Hermione. He lowered his wand and rushed forward to help Ron lift Hermione. "What happened? I mean, one day you're here, and the next ─"

"I'll explain later," Ron said seriously as he and Bill entered the cozy cottage with Hermione in tow. Bill recognized the tone with which Ron spoke and did not press the matter.

They walked into the living room of the cottage and placed Hermione on the sofa in front of the fire. Ron watched as her face changed colors with the flickering of the fire, and it was with great reluctance that he followed Bill back to the others at the front door.

"We had a run in with a couple of Death Eaters," Ron was telling Bill as they returned. "We were ─"

He stopped speaking once he saw the faces of Fleur, Dean, and Luna.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"We thought we heard someone Apparate," Dean said, "right before we closed the door. Right outside the cottage." Luna and Fleur nodded.

Ron was relieved. "Well, that'll be Harry, then!" He went to open the door, but Bill stopped him.

"We can't be sure," Bill said. "It might be ─"

"Who? Death Eaters?" Ron said, his temper rising, even though in the back of his mind, he knew it could be.

Just then, they heard a yell of "HELP!" from just outside the cottage ─ someone that sounded like Harry.

"My God, Bill, it's Harry!" Ron practically shouted. "You need to go and help him!"

Bill whipped out his wand. "Alright, you stay with Hermione. The rest of us will go see who's out there." He obviously still didn't believe Ron. Bill motioned for the others to follow him, and he, Fleur, Luna, and Dean went out into the night, their wands drawn.

Glad that someone was going to go help Harry, Ron went back to the living room and kneeled next to the sofa. His eyes were drawn immediately to Hermione's leg. Ron took out his wand, pointed it at the crystal wedged there, and said, "_Evanesco!_" Now that the shard had been vanished, he muttered, "_Tergeo_," and siphoned off the dried blood around the injury. _If only I had that Essence of Dittany_, he thought, eyeing the large gash that remained on her leg. _Maybe Fleur will have some._

After he had finished cleaning the wound, he turned to Hermione's face. He tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and gazed at her soft features. Ron sat there watching Hermione for what seemed like a century. He had never really noticed how long her eyelashes were, or that she had a light dusting of freckles on her forehead. His eyes traveled down to her lips. They looked so soft and welcoming, and Ron had never wanted to kiss her more than he did right then. He began stroking her cheek absent-mindedly, wanting to reassure her that he was here, and always would be, even if she was unconscious and not aware of his presence.

Or was she? Ron saw Hermione's eyes blink and finally open, resting a warm gaze on his face. He blushed from the intimacy of her look.

"How're you feeling?" Ron said softly.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she straightened up on the couch. "I remember you carrying me to…and then, you said…and ─"

"You fainted once I got you to the door of the cottage," Ron finished. He realized he was still kneeling next to the sofa, so he got up and sat next to Hermione.

"How long have I been out?" Hermione said faintly, slumping against Ron.

"J-Just for a few minutes," Ron spluttered, his heart racing at Hermione's closeness.

In a fit of boldness, he took hold of her hand. She tensed a little, but soon, her hand was relaxed in his. Ron exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Hermione looked down at her leg, which was completely clean except for an ominous-looking slash where the crystal had been.

"Who ─?"

"Oh," Ron said before Hermione could finish, "yeah, I cleaned up your leg for you. I'm sorry if ─"

"No!" Hermione said, turning her head to look at Ron. "Thank you so much! It's fine! Let me just ─"

The front door opened, and Dean entered, carrying an injured Griphook. Fleur was gliding along behind him. Both looked harried.

Hermione sat up from Ron as if she had been electrocuted, but kept her hand in his. Ron sighed internally at the loss of her warmth, but sobered quickly once he realized what Fleur was saying.

"Dobby, I theenk was 'is name, has been killed," she told Ron and Hermione as she came into the living room, "by a knife wound to 'is 'eart. Zere was nothing we could do for 'im."

All of Ron's insides seemed to disappear at those words. He gripped Hermione's hand harder.

"A-Are you q-quite sure?" Hermione said, clearly shaken by this news. Fleur nodded.

There was a terrible, cavernous silence that followed, swallowing them in grief. Hermione's eyes swam with tears, and Ron's threatened to do the same.

"Yeah," said Dean, wiping sweat from his brow as he sat down on a chair near the fire. "It was horrible. Harry's out there now with him, and I think he's ─"

"Harry?" Hermione said confusedly, dabbing the tears from her eyes. "He's here?"

"Yes," said Fleur. "'E Apparated 'ere with Dobby and Griphook just a short while after Ron arrived with you."

Hermione made to get up from the couch, but Ron pulled her back down.

"I've got to go see him!" Hermione said to him indignantly.

"You should stay here," he said, getting up from the sofa himself. "Fleur can fix up your leg, and then you'll be able to go see Harry."

Ron let go of Hermione's hand begrudgingly. He did not want to distance himself from her too soon, but he had to go see Harry.

* * *

Well, that's the fourth chapter. I was planning on this being the last, but there is one more scene that I want to include.

Please review! It is greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if you haven't realized that by now, there's nothing I can do for you.

This _was _going to be the last chapter, but it ended up being longer than I expected. SO, this is the second-to-last chapter. Thanks again for those of you who read and review!

* * *

Here's a recap:

_Hermione made to get up from the couch, but Ron pulled her back down._

"_I've got to go see him!" Hermione said to him indignantly._

"_You should stay here," he said, getting up from the sofa himself. "Fleur can fix up your leg, and then you'll be able to go see Harry."_

_Ron let go of Hermione's hand begrudgingly. He did not want to distance himself from her too soon, but he had to go see Harry._

He stepped out into the night. It was cool and breezy, not befitting a night of such tragedy. Ron had been outside for two seconds, when Dean called out from inside the cottage, "Ron! Wait, I'm coming, too."

Ron, still not forgetting what he had seen Dean and his baby sister doing in sixth year, slowed, but did not stop.

Eventually, Dean fell into step with him, and a very awkward silence ensued. Sensing why Ron wasn't speaking to him, Dean said, "Y'know, I'm sorry about what you, er, saw me and Ginny doing last year."

Immediately, the image of Dean and Ginny wrapped in a tight embrace popped into his mind.

"Yeah," Dean continued, "I reckon I wouldn't want to see anyone with _my_ little sister like that."

Ron snorted. _I bet you wouldn't…_

"So, yeah, sorry," Dean finished quietly, apprehensive of Ron's demeanor.

More silence. Ron breathed in the salty sea air. He took another deep breath, and could smell a faint scent of vanilla and green apple coming from his shirt: Hermione's hair. It was the same scent that had entranced him last year in their first Potions lesson.

With many more breaths, Ron allowed himself to be engulfed by memories of him and Hermione. Instantly, his mind became flooded with random scenes: Ron was atop a giant knight in a life-size chess set, watching as a towering queen made her way towards him; Hermione was lying in a hospital bed, Petrified; Hermione had slapped Malfoy round the face; Ron was watching as Hermione entered the Great Hall, arm in arm with Viktor Krum; Hermione was standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek before his first Quidditch match; Hermione was sending a flock of canaries at Ron's head after she had seen him with Lavender; Ron was holding Hermione's head as she sobbed into his shoulder at Dumbledore's funeral...

The one that stood out the most was one from their second year. Looking back, it was at that moment ─ when he saw his best friend as still as death ─ that Ron realized Hermione may be more than a friend to him. He didn't dwell on it at the time; he was only twelve years old, after all, and had no interest in girls.

But Hermione had been different. She still was. Even now, he couldn't put a finger on what he loved about her. Was it her eyes, her smile? How she said his name? How red her face got while she would argue with him? How she sought him for comfort? He smiled to himself. The truth was, he loved every single thing about her, and to try and list them all would be impossible.

The longer he walked, the more Ron felt extremely immature. In his mind's eye, an image formed of Hermione, telling him off for giving Dean the cold shoulder. _"How could you?"_ _she reprimanded, her face showing signs of frustration that only Ron could bring about. "Ginny was fifteen at the time, and she was at perfect liberty to date whomever she pleased! And it's not like she was parading about; it was in a deserted corridor! Honestly, Ron, how I put up with you..."_ The Hermione in his mind shook her head in a wearisome way, and the scene dissolved.

_She does have a point, I guess_, Ron thought. _Oh, what am I on about? She didn't tell me anything! It was all in my head_. Even so, he had resolved to apologize to Dean for his behavior. Just when he was about to do so, he realized that he was standing in front of Harry, who was slowly digging a grave for Dobby.

Harry looked up from inside the shallow hole and said to Ron, "How's Hermione?"

"Better," said Ron. "Fleur's looking after her."

Harry went back to digging, and, with a quick look at Dean, they both grabbed spades of their own. Ron and Dean jumped into the hole and helped Harry dig the elf's grave. With all of them digging, the grave was the proper size in a few minutes.

Harry wrapped his jacket more snugly around Dobby. Thinking about their fourth year, and the ludicrously designed socks the elf had made Harry for Christmas, Ron sat on the edge of the grave and pulled off his own socks and shoes. He placed them on Dobby's bare feet. Dean also gave his respects by producing a woolen hat, which was placed on the elf's head by Harry.

Ron heard footsteps from behind him, and Luna said, "We should close his eyes."

She wasn't the only one who came out. Bill, Fleur, and to Ron's delight, Hermione, all came traipsing out of the cottage to pay their last respects to Dobby. Hermione was still pale, and looked unsteady on her feet. Once she was close enough, Ron put a comforting arm around Hermione and pulled her to him. She hugged him as well, and leaned her head against his chest. Ron could feel her warm tears stain his shirt, and he hugged her more tightly.

Watching over Hermione's head, he saw Luna come forward and slide each of the elf's eyelids down over his eyes.

"There," she said softly. "Now he could be sleeping."

Harry lifted the elf gently and placed in the bottom of the grave. As he climbed back out, Ron moved forward with Hermione so they were standing right next to the grave. Hermione raised her head from his chest ever so slightly to take a last look at Dobby. This seemed too much for her to bear, because her tears began to fall even faster down her face. Ron wiped some away with his roughened hands and pulled her head back to lie on his chest. Some tears of his own were welling up in his eyes as he stroked Hermione's hair, much like he did at Dumbledore's funeral.

"I think we ought to say something," piped up Luna. "I'll go first, shall I?"

Everyone turned their gaze away from the elf to look at Luna as she addressed Dobby.

"Thank you so much, Dobby, for rescuing me from that cellar. It's so unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now."

Luna's speech caused so much emotion to overcome Ron that he was very surprised when Luna turned and looked at him, clearly waiting for him to say something. Thinking on the spot, he cleared his throat and said in a thick voice, "Yeah…thanks, Dobby." It was very lame compared to Luna's tribute, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

"Thanks," muttered Dean.

Harry swallowed, and with great difficulty, said, "Good-bye, Dobby."

The power of those two words hit all of them with such finality that Ron's breath caught in his chest. He gripped Hermione even more tightly, thanking Merlin that this wasn't her funeral.

Bill raised his wand, and the pile of earth beside the grave rose up into the air and fell neatly upon it, a small, reddish mound.

"D'you mind if I stay here a moment?" Harry asked the others.

Ron was not really paying attention to what Harry said, for he was too wrapped up in comforting Hermione. She seemed to hear him, though. Ron heard her say, "Alright," to Harry. Ron moved forward, removed one arm from Hermione, and patted Harry on the shoulder, trying to say without words, "You'll be fine." He then put his arm back around her, and they walked together, silently, back to the cottage.

Once at the front door, Ron held it open and allowed Hermione to pass. He shut the door, as they were the last to go inside, besides Harry.

Bill, Fleur, Dean, and Luna were already gathered in the sitting room. Bill and Fleur were sitting on the sofa Hermione had laid on just minutes before. Luna was sitting on an old armchair, and Dean was sitting on an overstuffed pouf, reminiscent of the ones in the Gryffindor common room, directly in front of her. Hermione sank into the armchair nearest her, and Ron grabbed a wooden chair from the adjoining kitchen and placed it next to Hermione's.

"So," said Bill in a businesslike tone, "I suppose you all would like to know what's been going on."

"Yes," said Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Dean simultaneously.

"Well, we've been keeping an ear out for Potterwatch," continued Bill, "and they say that Muggle-borns are getting more grief than ever at Hogwarts. They're taking them away to Merlin knows where every day."

Ron half-glanced at Hermione, and he was thankful that she was safe.

"And, as we all know," Bill said, "blood-traitor is next to Muggle-borns in the Ministry's book, so it's lucky that Ginny's on holiday. If she'd been at Hogwarts, they could have taken her before we reached her. Now we know she's safe, too."

Bill turned around and looked at a point over Ron's shoulder. Ron twisted around in his seat and saw that Harry was standing in the doorway, listening. His hands were filthy with dirt and blood.

"I've been getting them all out of the Burrow," Bill explained to Harry. "Moved them to Muriel's. The Death Eaters know Ron's with you now, they're bound to target the family ─ don't apologize," he added at the sight of Harry's expression. "It was always a matter of time, Dad's been saying so for months. We're the biggest blood-traitor family there is."

"How are they protected?" Harry asked Bill, and Ron could tell he was thinking about Ginny. Unlike himself, Harry didn't have the girl he loved there with him, and he could tell it was killing him.

"Fidelius Charm. Dad's Secret-Keeper. And we've done it on this cottage too; I'm Secret-Keeper here. None of us can go to work, but that's hardly the most important thing. Once Ollivander and Griphook are well enough, we'll move them to Muriel's too. There isn't much room here, but she's got plenty. Griphook's legs are on the mend, Fleur's given him Skele-Gro; we could probably move them in an hour or ─"

"No," Harry interrupted in a very authoritative voice. "I need both of them here. I need to talk to them. It's important."

Ron looked at him, puzzled. _Why in the world does Harry need to talk to them?_, he thought.

"I'm going to wash," Harry told Bill. "Then I'll need to see them, straightaway." And he left the room.

Not soon afterwards, Bill and Fleur got up from the sofa, and Dean and Luna followed. Hermione, seeing the sofa was free again, got up from her chair and crossed as quickly as she could to lie on the couch. Her breathing was shallow even from that short trip. Ron grabbed his chair and moved it next to Hermione.

* * *

So? How was it? Leave me a review and let me know- it makes me happy when I know my work is appreciated!

COMING NEXT: Why did Ron and Hermione look "oddly relieved"?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter, and I never will. -sigh-

I now present the last chapter of my fic. Please to enjoy.

* * *

Here's a recap:

"_I'm going to wash," Harry told Bill. "Then I'll need to see them, straightaway." And he left the room._

_Not soon afterwards, Bill and Fleur got up from the sofa, and Dean and Luna followed. Hermione, seeing the sofa was free again, got up from her chair and crossed as quickly as she could to lie on the couch. Her breathing was shallow even from that short trip. Ron grabbed his chair and moved it next to Hermione._

"How're you feeling?" Ron asked Hermione softly.

"Alright, I guess," she replied, looking into Ron's eyes. "But my body aches all over from the Cruciatus Curse."

"Oh," said Ron awkwardly. Having never been put under the Cruciatus Curse, he had no idea what it felt like.

"But never mind me," Hermione said, smiling for the first time since she had fainted, "how are you?" She placed her hand on Ron's leg comfortingly, rolling her thumb over his knee.

Ron shivered as he watched Hermione's hand on his knee, his eyes wide. They had held hands before, and hugged many times, but this was a new gesture; however, Ron wasn't complaining. It felt too good for words having Hermione's hand on his leg, caring about what happened to him.

Hermione must have seen his wide eyes, and taken that to mean he was uncomfortable, because she removed her hand, blushing.

"Uh…I'm fine," Ron said. "I was mostly worried about you. You know," he continued, "you were brilliant, not caving in when that horrible woman was torturing you."

"Well," Hermione told him, her blush deepening, "like imposter-Moody told us in fourth year, you've got to really focus on throwing off the curse." She paused and turned her head to look out of the window, where the sun was beginning to rise. "And," she continued, more quietly, "hearing you saying my name helped to keep me from being completely overpowered by the Curse." She laughed. "It helped me keep my wits about me, really."

Ron was stunned at what Hermione had just said. _Hearing _me_ kept her sane. Me!_ He had never been happier.

Hermione swung her legs off the side of the sofa and walked towards the window she had been staring out of.

Ron's light-heartedness, however, lasted only a short while, for he had just remembered what he had promised himself back at Malfoy manor.

_If we ever make it out of this alive, I've got to tell her I love her_, he recited to himself.

Or so he thought.

"What was that, Ron?" Hermione said, turning her head away from the window to look at him. She had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Erm, nothing, I…er…just talking ─ talking to myself," Ron stammered, his ears turning redder by the moment.

"Oh, alright," she said, and she turned back to look out the window. She appeared slightly crestfallen.

Ron watched Hermione, and the longer he did, the more he thought, _Why not? Why not tell her how I feel? What's there to lose?_ He got out of the chair and strode over to Hermione. As he looked out the window, he reached for her hand. She twisted around to look at him.

"Hermione," Ron started, "there's something I need to tell you, and it's not easy for me to say this, but I ─"

"Is this something to do with that night you destroyed the locket?" Hermione supplied eagerly, completely oblivious to what Ron was about to confess.

Taken aback, Ron said, "Uh, well ─"

"Because I saw that Harry interrupted you when you were explaining what happened." Hermione continued. "That Horcrux can't've died just like that. It would have put up a fight for its survival. It said so in that horrendous book."

All thoughts of coming clean about his feelings for Hermione left Ron's head, only to be replaced by all of the insecurities that the locket had brought about. He dropped Hermione's hand and made to leave the sitting room.

He was at the doorway, when Hermione called, "Wait!" and crossed the room to join him. "Don't go," she pleaded, and she gazed into his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

The comfort in her voice was too much, so Ron plopped down into the armchair Hermione had vacated previously, and began to tell the tale of the locket.

"Alright, Harry had opened the locket, and I had the sword of Gryffindor and was supposed to stab the thing straightaway. I was about to, when the locket…spoke to me. It was telling me these things that I was already thinking when I had to wear the effing thing. It said…that my mum preferred Harry as a son. And that you…" His voice seemed to have left him, and he couldn't finish the sentence.

"That I what?" Hermione urged, kneeling down in front of him and grasping both of his hands.

Ron snatched his hands back and stood up, crossing to the doorway of the sitting room again. Instead of leaving, he rested his forehead against the door frame, and gathered all of his Gryffindor courage to complete the sentence.

"That you…preferred Harry to me as well."

Ron did not want to hear her reaction to this, so he ploughed on. "Then, these figures of you and Harry blossomed out of the locket, and…they taunted me. Yours kept saying how Harry was so much better, and how any woman would choose me when they could have him. And then…you kissed Harry."

At once, the image of Riddle-Harry and Riddle-Hermione embracing came to the forefront of Ron's mind. Remembering the anger he felt at that moment, he said, his voice shaking, "I stabbed it then."

Ron took a few deep breaths and kept his face turned away from Hermione. Once he had calmed, and relief of finally telling her the truth came washing over him, he turned to see Hermione's face.

She was standing stock-still, with her mouth gaping and her eyes wide.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "How could you ever think that I would prefer Harry to you?"

"So you don't like Harry, then" Ron asked timidly.

Hermione released him from the hug. She stood back, with her arms on his broad shoulders, and said, "Of course not! How could I have feelings for him? He's like my brother, and nothing more."

Ron had heard Harry give the same speech, but it was different hearing it from Hermione. A huge weight that had been crushing him from the inside had lifted. He beamed at Hermione, and she grinned giddily back at him.

Before either of them could realize what they had admitted to each other, they heard Harry call, "I need you two as well!"

They both moved out of the doorway to the sitting room and into the light.

"How are you?" Harry asked Hermione. "You were amazing ─ coming up with that story when she was hurting you like that ─"

Hermione gave a weak smile as Ron gave her a one-armed squeeze.

"What are we doing now, Harry?" Ron questioned, sounding a little too cheerful than the situation called for.

"You'll see, come on," said Harry, and he beckoned them up the stairs.

Ron grinned widely at Hermione as they followed Harry to the second floor of the cottage. He felt like he could take whatever Voldemort threw his way, as long as he had Hermione, and her love, with him.

Finis

* * *

Okay, I know the ending was extrememly cheesy, but it seemed right to me.

I want to take this time to thank all of my regular readers and reviewers, and those who have added this (or me) to their faves. I had great fun writing this, and I'm glad it was enjoyed.

_Special Shout Out To_: **LOSTinharrypotter** and **mj-hedwig**, for sticking with this story from the beginning!

_If You Liked This: _check out "Into The Chamber," by blondebouncingferret- I enjoyed it immensely!

_Question:_ What is a 'beta?' I've heard this term a lot, and have no idea what it is. Explain, please?

Please review! You know you wanna...


End file.
